badbunnyfandomcom-20200223-history
Controversy
Why was she banned on April 8th 2019? Her massive penis fell out of her shorts and someone reported it for some reason. She rose 3 days later. Does she ban everyone that disagrees with her? No. Immediate permanent bans are usually reserved for those Pepegas who actually break the Twitch Terms of Service. Otherwise, chatters are open to argue with BadBunny about almost anything, given it's the right time to do so; but if you come into chat spouting typo-ridden half-sentences about a worn-out topic while everyone is trying to discuss something else, you very well may be timed-out, and if you're super obnoxious about it then you may be banned because there's plenty of good chat contributors that are on the other side of the fence and you're not one of them. I was banned for just having an opinion? If you said something stupid once, you were most likely just timed out and can try chatting again later when you're hopefully less of a mess. If you kept saying stupid things despite BadBunny and her community making fun of you and you really got banned, well, what did you expect? Just move on. I was banned but I MUST be in chat. You can join BadBunny's discord and make your case for why you should be unbanned in the #unban_me channel and a mod will get to it eventually. Do not ban-evade, i.e. join the stream using an alt-account, that is against the Twitch Terms of Service. Does she think all viewers are leeches? No. Don't forget to smash like, comment, subscribe, and hit the bell button. Does she think I am a leech? If you do not sub, do not donate, and do not give bits, but are still back-seating or making demands of her, then yes, you are considered a leech by the community and most likely also by BadBunny herself. Is she a racist? No. "But I saw a cli-" No. Why are her eyes red?# BadBunny has a medical condition that makes her eyes very dry. No, she's not high. No that's not smoke you see messing with the green screen - it's a humidifier. And, no, you don't need to comment when her eyes are not red, saying how nice her eyes look today, that is creepy. Does she really defecate in the shower? Hard to say; however, a community member made a very valid argument and BadBunny did not debate her. > EVERYONE KNOWS THAT SHITTING IN THE SHOWER IS THE MOST OPTIMAL SCENARIO. YOU SHIT, PICK IT UP, DROP IT INTO THE TOILET AND WASH YOUR HANDS AND ASS AND YOU JUST GO 4Head -emmafromtwitter Why do Rableaa and BushW0okie hate each other? As creators of a military squadron and a cult respectively, it makes sense that these two would not be on the best of terms, but what really set them at each other's throats was a dispute on how much they actually contribute to BadBunny's chat. Community member TheNobama made these graphics, you decide.